Theatre of Romeo and Julia
by Riku Anguifer
Summary: Draco und Harry...bestraft für ein Rollenstück vorzuspielen als Hauptchara's...LIEBE...Tragic...Schwachsinn q.q xD 'um Verzeihung fleh, is absichtlich so geschrieben...zack zack xD'


**uhhh, will auch mal wat mit Romeo und Julia schreiben 'nick nick nick'...'böse guck'...'fies grins'... Paarings sind ja klar xD Harry / Draco...'in Ecke setzt und schreib..killt mich danach net..'lieb guck' bitte O.O ka, geschrieben..sprunghaft..ich bin soooooo schlecht TT 'schnief' hf **

**Romèo and Julia in Hogwarts...**

**McGonagall und Dumbledor unterhielten sich angeregt, Snape sah mal ****wieder nur missbillig in die Runde, als der Schulleiter eine neue Idee ****hatte. ****Ein Rollenspiel in Hogwarts, viele graute es davor, besonders den ****Slytherins und auch Gryffindor war nicht gerade begeistert.**

**Dumbledor erhob sich, ich möchte jetzt jeden bitten einen Zettel ****für die Aufteilung unseres Stückes, "Romèo und Julia" zu ziehen, ****niemand kann seinen Zettel mit anderen Tauschen und kein Lehrer ****wird etwas unternehmen um ihnen zu helfen und ****jeder behält seine Rolle für sich, viel Spaß.**

**Nach und nach standen sie auf, jeder zog sich einen Zettel aus ****der Magischen Box heraus und gingen dann aus der Halle, sie ****freuten sich gar nicht über sowas. ****Harry öffnete in einer stillen Ecke seinen Zettel "Julia", las er ****geschockt und er schloss die Augen, ich bin so arm dran. ****In der zwischen Zeit öffnete auch Draco seinen Zettel, "Romèo", ****las er erstaunt, ich hoffe die andere Rolle bekommt jemand mit ****Style und Schönheit, dachte er bittend.**

**Und so begann es, jeder war für seine Texte lernen selber verantwortlich,****man musste sich selber sein Kostüm besorgen und fast niemand bekam ****mit, was der andere für eine Rolle spielte, da das durch einen Zauberspruch ****verhindert wurde. ****Draco holte sich etwas adelmäßiges und kämpferisches, leider musste er ****eine Strumpfhose tragen, aber dafür durfte er um die Julia später mit ****einem Schwert kämpfen.**

**Harry dagegen wurde nichts vorgeschrieben, McGonagall wusste selbst nicht ****einmal was die Anderen für eine Rollen hatten. ****Harry besorgte sich ein elegantes königsblaues Kleid mit Goldenen ****Umzeichnungen, da er schon immer eine schmale Taile hatte, passte es wie ****ein Traum perfekt, er setzte seine Brille ab und setzte sich Kontaktlinsen ein, ****sodass er nun anmutig aussah.**

**Da er schon immer Weibliche Gesichtszüge hatte, wie seine Stupsnase, seine ****Ohren, die wie HalbElben Ohren aussahen und seine markelose Haut, musste ****er nur noch seine Haare mit einen Zauber verändern und auch etwas Dekolte ****brauchte er, aber das erst zur Aufführung.**

**Nach mehreren hin und her hatte Harry seinen Weiblichen Haartyp gewunden, ****polange, schwarzrote gestufte und glatte Haare, was seine Augen sehr zur ****Geltung brachte. ****Einen Tag vor ihrer Aufführung vor dem Ministerium und einigen Eltern, mussten ****sie vor McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledor, Hooch und Flitwick vortreten, sie riefen ****nicht ihre Richtigen Namen auf, sondern derren Rollennamen und sie waren ****manchmal sehr verwirrt über die Rollenverteilung. ****Doch das geschockste war als Draco und Harry eintraten, Beide sahen sich ****bedrohlich und mit einem anderen, undefinierbaren Blick an, die Lehrer, ****besonders Snape und McGonagall konnten dies nicht glauben ausgerechnet die ****Beiden waren die Hauptdarsteller.**

**Doch niemand der Beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort ihres Textes, sondern Beide ****verließen aufgebracht das Klassenzimmer wieder und sie trennte sich, doch beide ****fühlten etwas seltsames bei sich, aber sie wussten nicht was.**

**Nach dem Abendessen lag Harry in seinem Bett und ging nochmal den Text durch, ****als plötzlich jemand an seiner Tür klopfte, herrein!, sagte er, aber sah nicht von ****seinem Text auf und sah nicht den Blonden Jungen, der jetzt eintrat und die Tür ****hinter sich schloss. ****Draco Malfoy beobachtete ihn aufmerksam als er sich dann auf eines der Betten ****setzte, ein seltsames Gefühlt kam in ihm auf und er wusste nicht was es war. ****Verwundert sah Harry auf als er einen Blick spürte und er flog vom Bett, als ****er Draco sah.**

**Wie kommst du hier rein und was willst du hier?, fragte Harry verwirrt und ****stand wieder vom Boden auf, Draco sah ihn weiter an. ****Ich bin Longbottom gefolgt und was ich hier mache, weiß ich doch nicht! ****Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schöne Ausrede, von wegen du weißt nicht warum ****du in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum eingebrochen bist, was willst du?**

**Draco holte seinen Text heraus und warf ihn zu Harry, üben was sonst, meine Eltern ****kommen morgen her und ich brauche leider die Julia zum Üben!, sagte er mit hämmischer ****Stimme, Harry sah ihn kalt an, dann versuch es doch mit Pansy Parkisson!, sagte er dazu und ****las weiter in seinem Text.**

**Draco schnaubte, als wenn die blöde Kuh auch nur einen Satz Auswendig lernen kann!, ****sagte er und setzte sich auf das linke Bett neben Harry, der aber las weiter und ****sagte nichts.**

**Komm schon Potter, die Aufführung ist Morgen und ich gebe es zwar nicht gerne zu, ****aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, denn wir kommen zusammen beide in den meisten Szenen ****vor und ich weiß nicht wie ich alleine das ganze Üben soll, wenn eben die Julia nicht ****anwesend ist!**

**Harry sah nun auf und Draco´s Herz ging ****plötzlich etwas schneller, was ist nur los mit dir Draco?, fragte er sich, aber ließ sich ****nichts anmerken. ****Harry hatte das gleiche Problem, aber auch er konnte es verstecken, okay Malfoy!, ****seufend legte er seinen Text weg und stand auf, er fing an die ersten Worte zu sagen, ****Draco war erstaunt wie sicher sie kamen und schnell kam er als Romèo dazu.**

**Mehr Leidenschaft in der Stimme Romèo, du musst deinen Charakter schnell ändern, du ****bist hier in dem Stück kein Malfoy mit einer arroganten Maske, sondern der Romèo, der ****weiß was Liebe bedeutet und es auch zeigt!, unterbrach ihn Harry, Draco sah ihn verwirrt ****an, sagte aber nichts.**

**Nochmal begannen sie, Draco hörte auf Harry, er widersprach nicht und gab wirklich sein ****Bestes, was nicht nur Harry verwundert feststellte, sondern auch Draco selbst.**

**Nach über drei Stunden waren sie mit ihrem Text durch, Draco war ziehmlich geschaft ****und auch Harry stand etwas am Fenster, Draco beobachtete ihn, wie das Mondlich auf ****den Körper von Harry viel.**

**Er sieht so süß aus!, schoss es ihm verwundert durch den Kopf, Harry drehte sich um ****und sah Draco kurz in die Augen bevor er fragte, was er morgen anziehen wollte. ****Draco schwand ohne zu überlegen seinen Zauberstab und stand nun angezogen als Romèo ****vor Harry, Harry musterte ihn genau und ein leichter rotschimmer entstand auf seinen ****Wangen, Harry lächelte.**

**Es steht dir Romèo, sagte er leise, Draco sah ihn verwundert an, ist Potter etwa rot ****geworden?, fragte er sich verwundert, schlug den Gedanken aber bei Seite. ****Und was ziehst du an, immerhin wird es als Julia nicht gerade leicht sein Sachen zu finden! ****Harry lächelte zu Dracos Verwunderung, er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Draco konnte ****seinen Augen nicht trauen als er Harry so sah.**

**Wow, sagte er ohne nach zu Denken, Harry lächelte und jetzt sah er, das Draco etwas ****rot geworden war, er verwandelte sich zurück und Draco tat es ihm nach, wieder sahen ****sie sich beide in die Augen, Harry trug nun keine Brille mehr. ****Draco´s Herz schlug kräftig gegen seine Brust, es tat weh und er konnte seinen Blick ****nicht von Harry abwenden, aber auch Harry erging es so, wie als hätten sie ihre Körper ****nicht mehr unter Kontroll traten sie aufeinander zu, bis sie den Atem des Anderen spürten ****und beide überkam eine Gänsehaut.**

**Langsam kamen ihre Gesichter immer näher, jeder sah dem Anderen in die Augen und dann ****verschmolzten sich ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich, Draco faste mit seinen Händen in die ****nachtschwarzen seidigen Haare von Harry, Harry legte seine Arme um derren nacken und ****es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis sie sich nach Luftmangel lösten.**

**Beider Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Atem ging schnell und jeder sah dem Anderen in die ****Augen, Harry und Draco grinsten sich an, bevor sie sich zusammen aufs Bett legten und ****erneut in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss übergingen, dann verfielen sie in einen Zungen ****Spiel und Draco fuhr mit seinen Händen sanft über den Körper des Anderen!**

**Sie lagen noch eine ganze Weile so und verwöhnten unter stöhnen Geräusche den Anderen ****mit seinen Lippen, mit der Zunge oder den Händen, Draco war froh über den Zauber, ****denn so bekam die Anderen hier nicht mit was sie hier taten. ****Unter vielen Liebesschwüren und Küssen verabschiedeten sie sich, Harry borgte seinem neuen ****Freund seinen Tarnumhang und mit vielen Gedanken um den Anderen, schliefen sie ****zufrieden und glücklich ein.**

**Der nächste Morgen war sehr hecktisch, jeder rannte durch die Korridore und ging nochmal ****seinen Text durch, nur zwei Jungen schlief noch, weil es gestern ziemlich spät war. ****Doch das blieb bei Draco nicht lange, denn Pansy Parkisson schrie ihn mit ihrer schneidenen ****Stimme aus dem Bett, sodass er sich auf dem Boden befand und fluchend aufstand.**

**Er zog sich normale Sachen an, dann viel sein Blick auf den seidigen Tarnumhang und ein ****Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht, mein süßer schwarzhaariger Engel!, dachte er glücklich. ****Er lief durch die Eingangshalle mit seiner arroganten und kalten Maske im Gesicht, ein ****kurzer Blick in die Große Halle zeigte ihm, das schon ziemlich alle anwesend sind.**

**Als er sich zu den Anderen Darstellern stellte, suchte er nach seinem Freund, doch nirgendwo ****fand er seinen Engel und das beunruhigte ihn sehr, er fragte darum gespielt lässig wo Potter ****sei, doch die McGonagall und Snape hatten keine Ahnung.**

**Die Zeit verging und Draco wurde immer besorgter, das schrecklichste war wenn sein Geliebter ****nicht kam, übernahm Pansy die Besetzung und es brachte ein Überkeitsgefühl in ihm hoch.**

**Mittlerweile trugen sie alle ihre Kostüme, Draco schloss die Augen und dachte fest an Harry, ****komm bitte Harry, ich brauche dich doch!, dann war es soweit sie mussten auf die Bühne ****und Draco musste kurz durchatmen als er dann durch die Große Halle trat Richtung Bühne.**

**In der Zeit wachte Harry von einem seltsamen Gefühl und Traum auf, als sein Blick auf die ****Uhr viel schreckte er auf, lief schnell ins Bad und zog sich dann seine Sachen an, bevor er ****nach unten rannte.**

**In der Zeit hatte es begonnen Draco konnte nicht ohne seinen Geliebten spielen, darum sagte ****er seinen Text tonlos und kalt auf, Pansy heftete sich an ihren Text und trug es mit ihrer ****quitschenden Stimme vor, manchmal hörte man ein kichern und McGonagall schlug sich die ****Hand auf die Stirn.**

**Harry schlich sich unbemerkt durch die Hintertür in die Große Halle, er lächelte als er Draco ****auf der Bühne sah, und er hätte beinahe gelacht bei dessen Tonlage.**

**Er schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und schlich sich dann als Julia hinter einer der Wände, ****Pansy verschwand jetzt und Draco unterhielt sich mit der Ahmme. ****Wer ist eure Mutter?, fragte Draco die Ahmme kalt. ****Wohl an junger Herr, sagte Parvati Patil, sie ist die Herrin unseres Hauses hier, gar eine ****gute Herrin.**

**Klug und Ehrsam auch, ich habe die Tochter von der ihr spracht gestillt. ****Ich sage euch wohl, wer sie eins bekommen wird, in dessen Beutel klingels. ****Ist sie eine Kapulett?, fragte Draco(Romèo) schlicht.**

**Oh teurer Preis, mein Leben liegt in meiner Feindes Hand, Draco geht hinterm Vorhang ****und sein Herz macht einen großen Sprung als er seine echte Julia sah. ****Draco und Harry vergehen in einen langen Kuss, wo warst du nur mein Engel?**

**Es tut mir leid mein geliebter Romèo, Blaise Zabini hat mich aufgehalten, nachdem ich ****fast verschlafen hätte!**

**Junger Mann (Ron) ruft, Oh lasst uns gehen, der Spaß wird balt vergehen! ****Ach desto schlimmer ist es wohl um mich geschehen Romèo, als Harry gehen wollte hielt ****ihn Draco auf.**

**Geh noch nicht!, sagte er flehend, ich muss, ich muss!, sagte Harry und verschwand die Treppe ****zum Turm hinauf um Pansy auf zu halten.**

**Draco geht lächelnt wieder nach draußen und stellt sich vor das Fenster, alle Zuschauer ****sahen jetzt nach oben als ein magisches Licht auf das offene Fenster viel.**

**Doch still, sagte Draco nun ohne seine Maske und mit Leidenschaftlicher Stimme, alle sahen ****jetzt verwundert auf den knienden Romèo und Snape, McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer ****mussten erst einmal kräftig die Augen reiben als die neue Julia zum Fenster trat.**

**Draco lächelte, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort, es ist der Ost und Julia die Sonne. ****Geh auf du holde Sonne und töte die Sichel des Mondes, die schon vor Eifersucht und bleich ****vor Graben, das du obwohl ihr die nimmt so viel schöner bist als sie.**

**Nun kommen Goyle, Terry, Ron, Padma, Hannah und Amanda und sie Kämpfen gegen ****einander.**

**Flieh Romèo, schrie nun Harry besorgt, der Kampf verfliegt und Ron, Terry und Padma ****kommen um dabei.**

**In der Nacht klettert Draco auf den Turm und spricht mit der Julia, das Bett steht genau ****in der Mitte der Bühne und alle sahen darauf, als Draco und Harry sich darauf setzten.**

**Romèo: Es ist meine Herrin, oh es ist meine Liebste, oh das du es wüsstest, es schon wäre.**

**Draco strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys Wange, Der feine glanz auf deiner Wange, beschämt ****wie Sterne so wie das Sonnenlicht, die Lampe. ****Und würden deine Augen nicht noch aus Luft der Höhe, sollchen Glanz verbreiten. ****Das Vögel sängen und dächten es sei Tag, die wie du auf die Hand dort deine Wange lehnst. ****Oh wäre ich der Handschuh auf dieser Hand um diese Wange zu berühren. ****Wie mir, sagte Harry sanft.**

**Oh Romèo, Romèo, warum denn Romèo? ****Verleugne deinen Vater, deinen Namen, willst du das Nichts so schwöre dich zu meinem ****Liebsten und ich bin länger keine Kapulett. ****Soll ich nun sprechen oder weiter hören?, hauchte Draco ihm ins Ohr, McGonagall, Snape ****und alle anderen bekamen den Mund nicht mehr zu.**

**Welch Mann bist du, sagte Harry und strich mit seiner Hand über die Brust seines Romèos, ****der von der Nacht beschirmt, sich unversehnt tränkt in mein Geheimnis.**

**Draco zog ihn zu sich näher heran, Mit Namen wüsste ich nichts zu sagen wer ich bin, mein ****Name Teures halges Wesen, ist mir verhasst, weil er dir Feind sein muss.**

**Hät ich ihn aufgeschrieben, zerriss das Wort. ****Harry sah ihn an, Die Gartenmauer ist hoch, schwer zu erklimmen und diese stätt ist hart, ****gedenke wer du bist. ****Wenn einer meiner Vetter dich hier findet, wenn er dich sehe, er wird dich töten!**

**Draco gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, alle Schüler rissen die Augen auf und auch viele Eltern und ****Lehrer. ****Und doch es droht mir mehr Gefahr von deinen Augen, als von 20 ihrer Schwerter, blickst du ****nur freundlich, so bin ich gegen ihren Hass gefallt.**

**Ich wollte um alles nicht, das sie dich sehen, er strich Draco eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. ****Vor jeden enthüllt mich Nacht in ihrem Mantel, sagte er lächelnt.**

**Liebst du mich nicht, so lass sie mich nur finden. ****Niemals, sagte er und drückte ihn sanft aufs Bett und legte sich an ihn gekuschelt.**

**Gute Nacht, gute Nacht, so sanfte Ruhe in Frieden sei auch dir geschenkt, wie ich´s im ****Herzen fühle.**

**Das Licht wird nun wieder stärker und die Sonne geht an der Decke langsam auf und der ****Hahn kräht. ****Romèo wacht auf, doch als er sich leise aufrichten wollte, zog ihn Julia zurück, legte die ****Arme an seine Seiten und sah ihn an.**

**Romèo, du willst doch nicht fort von hier. ****Ich muss, sagte er sanft, sieh doch wie hell das Fenster ist. ****Mondlich, sagte Harry und gab ihn einen süßen Kuss. ****Nein, sagte er grinsent, ebend hat mich der Hahn aufgeweckt. ****Das war die Eule, bleib bei mir.**

**Oh soll Hezlo doch warten!, sagte dann Draco und legte sich nun über Harry und küsste ****seinen Nacken, McGonagall und Snape dachten sie würden der Ohnmacht nahe sein oder gar dem Warnsinn, und ihre Münder wurden ****noch größer, wie die der Malfoys.**

**Mr.Hazlo?, fragte Harry nach. ****Iihmmihh, nuschelte Draco in einem Kuss, ich pfeif ihm was auf seine Seiten. ****Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!, sagte Harry.**

**Es ist noch Zeit, sagte Draco und zog ihn wieder näher herran, es ist noch Dunkel. ****Nein, es ist heller Tag, du hast doch den Hahn gehört Romèo. ****Das war die Eule, glaub mir Herz, es war die Eule, doch Harry stand auf und Draco ****flog auf der anderen Seite ohne Hemd aus dem Bett.**

**Harry zog sich einen Morgenmantel über, Wie würden wir auf der Probe ohne neue Szene ****da stehen Romèo!, Draco gab ihm einen letzten Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er verschwand. ****Es ist eine neue Welt!, sagte Julia lachent und auch sie verschwand, jetzt kommen noch**

**andere Szenen und dann die Letzte.**

**Julia nimmt einen Trank um in einen Scheintot zu fallen, Draco besorgt sich von einem ****Apotheker (Hermine) ein sehr starkes Gift und geht dann zu seiner Geliebten.**

**Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss bevor er das Gift einahm, neben ihr sinkt er zusammen, ****dann plötzlich erwacht Julia und alle schreckten auf.**

**Harry sucht seinen Romèo und als er ihn sah, rang eine Träne seinen Weg hinunter, auch ****ihn Küsste er ein letztes Mal, wobei Draco heimlich erwiederte, und Harry sicht dann mit ****einem Dolch gespielt ersticht.**

**Viele hatten nun doch ein paar Tränen in den Augen. ****Er legte seinen Kopf an die Halsbeuge seines Geliebten und so lagen sie dann da, der ****Priester (Neville) hielt die letzte Trauer und Abschiedsrede und dann war es vorbei.**

**Alle fingen an zu klaschen, selbst die Malfoys und die Lehrer waren begeistert, die ****Darsteller stellten sich vorne auf und verbeugten sich, dann standen Draco und Harry ****auf und auch sie verbeugten sich, wobei es noch lauter wurde. **

**Die Schüler verließen lachend die Halle, Draco und Harry zauberten ihre Sachen wieder ****weg und küssten sich vor Erleichterung und Freude, was den Lehrern natürlich nicht entging.**

**Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihnen, Draco und Harry sah hinter sich und sahen in ****die Gesichter von Dumbledor, Snape und McGonagall, wobei Dumbledor eher vergnügt ****aus sah und ihnen zu lächelte.**

**Wo ist Ms. Parkisson Mr.Potter, wenn man mal so fragen darf?, fragte Snape kalt, ****Draco funkelte ihn bedrohlich an.**

**Im Turm unter dem Versteinerungszauber, warum?, fragte Harry unschuldig und lächelte seinem ****blonden Engel zu.**

**McGonagall konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, ich muss schon sagen, ich hätte ****nie gedacht das sie beide so hervorragent Schauspielern können und dann auch so, ****wie soll man es auch wissen wenn sie verliebt in einandern sind ohne das wir es wissen!**

**Draco und Harry wurden etwas rot, Dumbledor und McGonagall mussten schmunzeln ****bei diesen Anblick, Snape schnaubte und ging davon, Harry und Draco verließen die ****Große Halle und genossen noch diesen wunderschönen Tag an der Frischen Luft.**

**THE END-of Romèo and Julia**

**-------------------------------**

**Aus..aus...aus...stille...einatmen...ausatmen...aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh 'schrei' Was hab ich mir da erlaubt??????? xD 'bibber' Es is spät, ich sollte schlafen gehen...'grummelnd den Kopf schüttel und ins Bett fall...welch eine schmach...'g'**


End file.
